


Angry Sex

by pimpface



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpface/pseuds/pimpface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle finally shuts Cartman up the only way he knows how to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for xxflakyxx on dA because they are so totally and completely amazingly awesome. Go. Go and love them. I know I do ;D

"Shut up, Cartman! You fucking fat-ass!" Kyle snaps wildly.

"I'm not fat I-" Before Cartman could finish he's usual excuse Kyle interrupts him with angered screaming.

"No! You are a racist piece of shit and that's it!"

Cartman hits the end of his fuse like a ton of bricks and slams kyle into the wall, using his entire body weight to keep him trapped. "You filthy Jew." He spits in Kyle's face his accent twisting his words strangely.

Kyle attempts at pushing up against his restraints, his mouth falling open in a silent gasp and his eyes bulging in terror as his situation sinks in. The futility of his movements tiring him. Cartman's lips twist into a humourless smirk. Kyle's back arches from the wall, his whole body squashed against the wall, crushing his lungs and making it hard for him to get enough breath to his brain to think. "Just hurry up and fuck me you fucking ass hole."

Cartman barked a laugh. He glared down at his prey, licking his lips and nuzzling into the soft flesh of Kyle's exposed throat. "You slut." He growls against Kyle's flesh before sinking his teeth in.

Kyle let his body go limp and played up the vulnerable gazelle to his beastly lion. He bucks his hips forward, forcing their groins to slid against each other. Cartman moves his hands to take two handfuls of Kyle's beautifully rounded ass and growled as Kyle instantly wrapped a leg around his back, crushing their bodies impossibly closer.

"Naked now." Kyle demanded, his head tilting back to give Cartman more access to the long expanse of freckle littered, alabaster neck.

Kyle pushed the boy off himself perhaps a little too roughly for their situation and began his tease. Popping his buttons one by one before sliding his coat down his arms until it lands on the floor by his feet. Then he starts on his tee, criss-crossing his arms to slowly slide it up his skin and revealing himself inch by inch, before finally pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor.

By the time he got to his jeans Cartman's  eyes were black pools of lust, the brown of his iris nearly totally gone. He couldn't help the smirk that twisted his lips as he popped his button and drew down the fly, the front of his boxers having a dark circle on them already. He slid both the jeans and the boxers down to the floor before stepping out of them and over to the bed.

Kyle growled deep in his throat as Cartman marched over to him, yanking his hat from his head and watching as his red curls bounced down. He licked his lips and the look in his eyes was completely predatory. "Now you." Kyle breathed out, his voice not as firm as he was hoping for.

Cartman instantly tore at his own clothes before throwing them unceremoniously to the floor. It wasn't quite as sexy as Kyle's strip tease but it did things to his groin that he would never admit. His eyes scanned over the muscles of Cartman's stomach and legs and arms and dear god. Kyle twisted his hips and bucked into the air. "F-fuck." He gasped.

Cartman snorted indignantly. "Like what you see?"

"Always." Kyle replied instantly, without a single second of hesitation.

Cartman hadn't been expecting quite that honest an answer and couldn't help but throw himself forward, knocking them both to the bed with a thump. He locked their lips together, plunging his tongue in and exploring the hot cavern thoroughly. His hands couldn't stop moving, stroking up and down Kyle's chest and sides. Loving the way Kyle keened into his touch. Their hips moved in unison, they were both dry but the slightly painful friction was oddly incredibly hot and perfect.

Kyle's mind swirled at the mass assault. He had to force himself to wretch his mouth away from Cartman's and breath, his chest heaving with the effort.

Cartman moved himself to his hands and knees, spreading his legs out either side of Kyle and gave him enough room to breath. He couldn't help but lick his lips when he noticed where, or rather what, Kyle's gaze was directed at. "Do it. Karhl. Suck me." Cartman growled, his accent twisting Kyle's name in that odd little way it always has.

Kyle nodded, licking his lips. He hasn't been able to take his eyes off the swelling cock since the very first time he ever saw Cartman naked like this three years ago. He wiggled his way down between Cartman's body until he was face to face with that delicious piece of flesh, his legs hanging off the end of the bed.

He wrapped his long, delicate fingers around the hard flesh, sighing as the silken skin pulsed under his touch, and slowly moved up and down. He wrapped his lips around the tip, his tongue flicking out to meet it and engage in a full fledge make out session with it.

Cartman tried his hardest not to buck his hips, his knuckles whitening as he gripped the sheets tighter in his fists and his knees wobbling with the effort. His breathing was already erratic. "Just fucking do it already!" He snapped.

Kyle rolled his eyes but gave in and pushed himself down anyway. His lips parting and his throat opening happily to accommodate the large intrusion. He hummed in appreciation around the large cock  in his mouth. Earning himself a small twitch of the hips and groan, the first signs of Cartman really losing control. And nobody lost control quite like Eric Cartman. The thought of it sent a shudder down Kyle's spine, willed him to open his throat up further and take down more of Cartman.

Kyle finally began moving in earnest. Twisting and bobbing, doing the filthiest things with that dangerously talented tongue of his. Cartman broke, his hips thrusting into the tight heat, causing teeth to scrape against his throbbing vein.

"Fuck! Kyle!" He gasped. It was only ever times like this that Kyle didn't mind the weird way Cartman said his name. Kyle made sure too keep his throat open wide, his tongue flat and his mouth tight as Cartman lost it completely. Fucking Kyle's mouth, pushing himself in deep and slow or fast and shallow.

Kyle swallowed around Cartman, letting the salty pre-cum trickle down his throat. And that was all it took for Cartman to tumble head first over the edge. He yanked himself backwards and pumped his cock frantically before groaning loud and long, spraying his seed all over Kyle's beautiful face.

Kyle arched his beck up to meet in the middle, loving the way the white seed sprayed over his dotted skin. "Mmm." He hummed deep in his throat as he licked his swollen and bruised lips. He swiped a finger through a thick glob on his cheek and  fell back to the bed, arching and moaning like a porn star as he sucked on his own finger.

Kyle waited a while for Cartman to get his breath back, wiping his face on a nearby towel he always left on top of the bedside table. His eyes roamed up and down Cartman's body, drinking in the sated view and smirking. "I need you in me. Now." He breathed out, shakily, his whole body straining with the effort of not touching himself.

"Fuck yes." Cartman agreed, the same predatory smirk stretched across his face. "Get on your front." He commanded.

Kyle hurriedly complied and flipped himself over onto his hands and knees. He made sure his ass was high in the air, his legs spread and his whole twitching. "Come on." he groaned out, his back dipping and his hips pushing backwards even more.

Cartman grabbed the tube of strawberry flavoured lube from his night stand and smirked at Kyle's impatience. He knelt behind Kyle, sitting back on his heels, licking his lips in anticipation. He squeezed the sickly sweet liquid onto his fingers and stroked them over the waiting hole. He love the high-pitched moan he elicited as he pushed a singular, thick digit past the tight ring of muscles.

He didn't wait he didn't coax anything. Cartman pushed his free hand to grab a hold of Kyle's hips, laying directly over yesterdays bruises. He just pushed his finger in and out once before adding the second and then burying them both in deep Never meeting any resistance as he stretched Kyle's hole and finger fucking him without any show of patience.

Which is exactly how Kyle liked it. Kyle's arms shook under him as he pushed his hips backwards to meet the thrusting fingers. He couldn't hold back the moan that ripped from deep within him as Cartman finally added the third finger and really began stretching him, his fingers spreading and twisting. "Now. Fuck. Now!" He gasped out from betweens moans and groans. His back arching impossibly as he moved his hips faster.

Cartman loosened the hold on Kyle's hip and stilled his movements. He panted and waited, steadying his gaze. "Yes. Fuck, Karhl, yes." Cartman panted. His cock had already sprung to life and was leaking pre-cum, twitching and straining against nothing and just so _ready_.

He pulled his fingers out roughly and wiped them up and down his cock a few times. He squeezed the base of his cock as he lined himself up, knowing what the first initial shove does to himself. He took a deep breath as he looked down at Kyle, his back arched and his shoulders and hips up. Like a cat. A sexy, sexy fucking cat.

"You filthy, dirty Jew." He spat out as he pushed himself past the rings of muscles until he was buried right up to the hilt, his balls resting on the soft skin of Kyle's round ass. His eyes crossed and his breath stuck in his throat. Kyle was as perfect tight as ever, the thick heat swallowing Cartman up from the outside in.

Cartman couldn't hold himself back just to wait for some fucking Jew to adjust to his girth, he pulled himself halfway out and plunged ruthlessly back in. Again and again. His short, sharp and shallow thrusts thumping the bed into the wall.

Kyle's arms buckled underneath him, but even with his face forced into the mattress it did nothing to stifle his screams of pleasure. Begging, demanding, cursing, hating, loving.

Cartman ran one hand up the base of Kyle's spine and pushed downwards, using his other to pull upwards on the hip in his hand. He slowed his thrusts and began pulling further out before slamming harshly back in right to the hilt. The slow roughness causing all new sensations.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" Cartman growled out, tossing his head back and dragging his nails down soft skin. "I'm so close."

"Don't you dare cum yet you fat fuck!" Kyle managed out between gasping breaths and moans. He worked his hips faster, breathing forgotten, moans pure screams, and his cock physically aching.

"Fuck you!" Cartman screamed back, his thrusts sporadic and his brain a pile of mush as he thrusts in harder and faster with each one. His hand pushing down on the top of Kyle's back, inadvertently pushing Kyle's face further into the mattress.

Kyle's senses were filled with everything Cartman, his scent wafting all around, the image of him burnt behind his eyelids, his cock a constant piston within him, his voice loud in his head and his taste still stuck in the back of his throat. He swallows thickly and growls into the thick bedding.

Kyle screams, loud and nearly deafening, Cartman's name never sounding so good. He cums hard and messy. He gasps, the force of Cartman still pulsating within his over-sensitive hole.

Cartman follows soon and grunts out Kyle's name repeatedly as he pumps his load deep within the beautiful angel beneath him.

"I-I didn't even touch you." Cartman panted out, his lips painted in a smirk, and he pulls himself out slow. He grabs the towel from the night stand and wipes himself down, hissing  as he runs it over his now flaccid cock. "You really are such a slut."

"Shut up, Eric." Kyle snarled, rolling onto his back, a smile spreading across his tired face and his arms opening wide. He easily accepts the falling Cartman and they lay wrapped up in each other as they drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr starspangledspock


End file.
